


Consequences

by arcadelightning



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, because I won't, but he does appear in the other portal fic i wrote, haha you think i'm telling you who the other character is?, i don't think yalls are THAT dumb, ok tbh you can PROBABLY guess who the other character is, rip the turret ig, same universe as ASIH, this one has death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadelightning/pseuds/arcadelightning
Summary: A Defective Turret roams around old Aperture. Little does he know that such foolish actions as trespassing have consequences.Short drabble I wrote to get back in the swing of things.
Kudos: 4





	Consequences

They always said that if you left the safety of the group, you would die. The defective scoffed at this idea as he roamed the miles-wide scrapyard without a single soul in sight. It was probably just a dumb rule to keep everyone accounted for. Even if he WAS lost, he was safe! Most of the bots down here were dead or harmless. Anyway, it was sort of peaceful down here, among the grass and the trees that had grown in the long years of abandonment. If you didn't count the fact that he'd been feeling something's hot, prickly gaze at the back of his neck for hours. He kept looking behind him and seeing nothing, except for once, when he saw a crow land in one of the trees. If he'd looked a little longer, he'd have seen a sharp, metallic claw impale the bird.  
\------  
After another few hours, the predator made it's move. It slowly crept up behind the turret, slinking along like a cat, before using one long claw to tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw the huge metal abomination lurking in the grass, and then he ran, screaming his little head off. The predator watched him go, silently counting down in it's head. When the timer hit zero, it bounded after the turret with a roar of joy. It tackled the turret to the ground, watching it's pupils narrow to dots as it realized that this was the end. And then the massive jaws closed on the turret's body. There was crunching, and screaming, and then silence. Truth be told, there was probably a more efficient way of sapping power from bots. But this creature, once human like oh so many others... It didn't care. It lived for thrills as a human, and lived for thrills as a robotic beast too. It used to be the king of this place. It looked upwards, towards it's rightful throne. It swore it could practically scent the beckoning call of it's former power. In a voice that was hoarse from disuse, and slightly crackly from static, it whispered "The King will rule again."


End file.
